when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Siege of Kassala
"This is it. Kassala's fate is at stake here. Fegelein and al-Bashir will both pay for their hideous crimes against Team RWBY, the Exeron fighters and the innocent people of Egypt by attempting to destroy them with their power. They both also threatened me a lot. It's time we all take a stand! May Buddha guide us all... and if I fail, I will die, yet my legacy will let the Grand Alliance succeed. Rommel will also soon pay for this type of atrocity he has done for the whole of this ruined market town that needs to be saved and liberated soon from the hands of the Nile River Coalition and the Nazi Union... and that's Kassala. If we don't win, my village would be next to invade and be destroyed. It's worser than the two battles of El Alamein! Hide your children! Hide your wives and husbands! Hide everything you all already have! Run for your lives! The Rah-Rah-Robot is coming back!" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Wrath of the Nile The Siege of Kassala (not to be confused with the Battle of Kassala, because it's also named after that battle of the same location during the Mahdist War; which was fought on July 17, 1894; also known as the Great Giant Robot War) is a conflict that has been fought between Team Magic School Bus (except for Tim Jamal and Jyoti Kaur because they were held prisoners by the Nile River Coalition (NRC) and the Nazi Union (under the Afrika Korps); only for Keesha Franklin, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Ralphie Tennelli, Wanda Li, Carlos Ramon and Arnold Perlstein; along with NATO (mainly from South Italy, French, Canada, the United Kingdom and the United States as the leading countries of this battle), Empire of the Isles, Saudi Arabian, South Korean, Taiwanese, Thai, South Japanese, South Vietnamese, South African, Emirati, Turkish, Future Alliance, Israeli, Egyptian, Lebanese, Moroccan, Water Tribal, Flower Hill, Olympian, ANZAC, Order and Erathian support and extra support from the Schnee Wehrmacht, the Soviet Rose Army Force, the Azerbaijani Resistance League, Team Monsters, the Incredibles, various Polish legions, the Disney Teen Squadron, the Avengers, the X-Men, the Justice League, the Free French Forces, the Ukrainian Militia, the Home Army, the Samurai Union, the Russian Opposition, the Power Rangers, Mystery Inc., the PAW Patrol, the Faunus Militia, the Walkerville Militia, the Odd Squad, the Romani Militia, the AZU, the Bikini Bottomite Militia, the Berber Militia, the Bolt Force, the Storm Union, the United Nations peaceekeepers, the United Schnee Liberty Command, the Resisty, and the Filipino Militia, also including Grand Alliance mechas), the joint defending forces of the Nile River Coalition and the Nazi Union (including support from China, the New Ottoman Empire, the Irken Empire, North Korea, Catalonia, North Vietnam, Dai-Shocker, Hans Island, the Locust Horde, Qatar, Rapture, Russia, Syria, Algeria, Vichy France, Cuba, the Undead Alliance, the Na'vi Confederacy, the Empire of the Rising Sun, al-Qaeda, the Redcoat Union, Eeofol, Team MTNJ, and the UCRD), and the ISIS, along with the White Fang, Blood Doom, the Lebanese Communist Party, the Kataeb Party, and the Castello Rebellion. It is an extremely high-risk mission to rescue Tim and Jyoti, and when they use the Rah-Rah-Robot once again, and for the first time, for combat (under the codename as Black Wing by Polina Petrov), they would fight the Dardanelles Robot as well. Also, Teams RWBY, JNPR, BRNZ and CRDL, including the Preschool Girls and the Sonic Alliance, especially Robot Matrix, Walovlir Motovov, the Motovov siblings, Peter Högl, Högl Loud, the Axis Loud Siblings, Hermann Markus, Rashid Jibril Hakimi, and their new contact, Ahmed al-Arif, will provide support for Keesha, D.A., Ralphie, Wanda, Carlos and Arnold, including their Rah-Rah-Robot, as well. This battle is seen that RAF pilots Matthew Burke and Tegan Williams, including USAF pilots John Timmermans and Matthew Jones, provided air support for the Rah-Rah-Robot while riding on Eurofighter Typhoons, and the crew of a PL-01, Borysław Dombrowski, Denis Podolski and Lech Wach, will provide land support together, while Lena Loud and Simo Häyhä provide sniping support all together, after being called by Schnee when the six crewmates of the Rah-Rah-Robot needed sniping support and when Hakimi and Markus both are called by Yang Xiao Long when D.A. needed them to attack enemies, while Ann Darrow is providing support for all of them. When they abandon the Rah-Rah-Robot (which is done several times), they get support from Lt. Zeyad Khalil, a commanding officer of the Egyptian Army, would fight NRC soldiers with his soldiers to attack Hakim, while supporting the crew of the Rah-Rah-Robot to protect them. It abandoned during Operation Shephard Rod, a successful evacuation of Grand Alliance soldiers, tanks, aircraft and mechas, thus intensifying the North African Crisis, continuing the rescue mission of Jyoti and Tim, and commencing Operation Buttertoast, thanks to the suggestions of the Kids Next Door, the Equestria Girls, Team Ed, Edd n Eddy, the Team Fortress Union, the British Army and the French Army. After the battle, Richard Loud Jr. betrayed the UCRD, thus quitting his service from the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Forces, and eventually joining the Schnee Wehrmacht, just after witnessing the siege of Kassala and calling Richard Loud III the "golden child version of Adolf Hitler." This is the first major battle where the Schnee Afrika Korps took action in there. It was fought in Kassala, the capital of the state of Kassala in eastern Sudan, including the whole state, its neighborhooding states' borders and the Eritrean-Sudanese border, and this battle resulted 200,000 deaths and 125,000 injured in both sides, thus probably quartering or halving the town's population, if military casualties are not included. Also, this was one of the most deadliest battles in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away history to be fought in Africa. This battle also foresaw that this was the first battle for the Waffen-SS Celica Troopers and the Waffen-SS Lori Assault Troopers to be deployed in battle. Unlike in the battle of Kassala during the Mahdist War, it takes place in the whole Sudanese state of Kassala, and yet, is the largest giant robotic battle in human history. Leaders and Commanders Bold indicates they are robot crew members and/or the ones who use robots. Grand Alliance Rah-Rah Robot Crew Members (Ralphie Tennelli) *'Ralphie Tennelli' (Future Alliance/Walkerville) *'Carlos Ramon' (Future Alliance/Walkerville) *'Wanda Li' (Future Alliance/Walkerville) *'Dorothy Ann Rourke' (Future Alliance/Walkerville) *'Arnold Perlstein' (Future Alliance/Walkerville) *'Keesha Franklin' (Future Alliance/Walkerville) Others *'Miles Callisto' (Future Alliance) *'Raleigh Becket' (Pan Pacific Defense Corps) *'Mako Mori' (Pan Pacific Defense Corps) *'Chuck Hansen' (Pan Pacific Defense Corps) *'Herc Hansen' (Pan Pacific Defense Corps) *'Cheung Wei' (Pan Pacific Defense Corps) *'Hu Wei' (Pan Pacific Defense Corps) *'Jin Wei' (Pan Pacific Defense Corps) *'Aleksis Kaidanovsky' (Pan Pacific Defense Corps) *'Sasha Kaidanovsky' (Pan Pacific Defense Corps) *'Jason Lee Scott' (Power Rangers) *'Kimberly Ann Hart' (Power Rangers) *'Billy Cranston' (Power Rangers) *[[Trini Kwan|'Trini Kwan' ]](Power Rangers) *'Zack Taylor' (Power Rangers) *Abdel Fattah el-Sisi (Egypt) *Sedki Sobhi (Egypt) *Zeyad Khalil (Egypt) *'Donald Trump' (United States) *'Mike Pence' (United States) *'Jim Mattis' (United States) *Rachel Kane (United States) *Jacob Hendricks (United States) *John Taylor (United States) *'Stacker Pentecost' (Pan Pacific Defense Corps) *Ryder Mason (PAW Patrol) *Nosiviwe Mapisa-Nqakula (South Africa) *Solly Shoke (South Africa) *'Douglas Bader' (United Kingdom) *'Lily Loud' (United States) *'Lana Loud' (South Korea) *'Lucy Loud' (South Vietnam) *'Luna Loud' (South Japan) *'Leni Loud' (Taiwan) *Robocop (United States) *Christy and Oliver Frogman (Exeron Union) *'Weiss Schnee' (Team RWBY) *'Ruby Rose' (Team RWBY) *'Yang Xiao Long' (Team RWBY) *'Blake Belladonna' (Team RWBY) *Jaune Arc (Team JNPR) *Nora Valkyrie (Team JNPR) *Pyrrha Nikos (Team JNPR) *Lie Ren (Team RWBY) *Red Conscript Rose (Soviet Rose Army Force) *'Walovlir Motovov' (Soviet Rose Army Force) *'Peter Högl' (Schnee Wehrmacht) *'Högl Loud' (Schnee Wehrmacht) *Ann Darrow (United States) *'Zim' (The Resisty) *'Lard Nar' (The Resisty) *Winter Schnee (United Schnee Liberty Command) *Whitley Schnee (United Schnee Liberty Command) *Gavin Williamson (United Kingdom) *Bernard Montgomery (United Kingdom) *Lincoln Loud (United Kingdom) *Bill Rizer (Future Alliance) *Genbei "Jaguar" Yagyu (Future Alliance) *Dwight D. Eisenhower (United States) *George S. Patton (United States) *Oreste Baratieri (South Italy) *Frank Keegan (Schnee Wehrmacht) *Jyoti Kaur (Walkerville) *Tim Jamal (Walkerville) *Tembo (Peanut Republic) *'Ruby Ramirez' (Preschool Girls) *Ozpin Holmes (Future Alliance) *Jon Snow (Westeros) *Tyrion Lannister (Westeros) *Daenerys Targaryen (Westeros) *Robot Matrix (South Vietnam) *Joffrey Baratheon (Westeros) *Samurai Jack (Samurai Union) *Emily Kaldwin (Empire of the Isles) *Cardin Winchester (Team CRDL) *'Nigel Uno' (Kids Next Door) *'Abigail Lincoln' (Kids Next Door) *Ally Dawson (Disney Teen Squadron) *Andrés Bonifacio (Filipino Militia) *Apolinario Mabini (Filipino Militia) *Marcelo H. del Pilar (Filipino Militia) *Muhammad Kudarat (Filipino Militia) *Melchora Aquino (Filipino Militia) *Gabriela Silang (Filipino Militia) *Diego Silang (Filipino Militia) *Katniss Everdeen (United States) *Werner Turner (Schnee Wehrmacht) *Gerhard SquarePants (Schnee Wehrmacht) *'Ms. O' (Odd Squad) *Cullen Rutherford (Ferelden) *Jonathan O'Neill (Future Alliance) *Gial Ackbar (Future Alliance) *Allison Jakes (Cygnar) *BJ Blazkowicz (United States) *Carlist Rieekan (Future Alliance) *Chewbacca (Future Alliance) *Crix Madine (Future Alliance) *Garm Bel Iblis (Future Alliance) *Han Solo (Future Alliance) *Optimus Prime (Autobots) *Anakin Skywalker (Future Alliance) *CC-2224 (Future Alliance) *Douglas MacArthur (United States) *Jan Dodonna (Future Alliance) *James T. Kirk (Future Alliance) *William Adama (Future Alliance) *Lando Calrissian (Future Alliance) *Leia Organa (Future Alliance) *Luke Skywalker (Future Alliance) *'Solid Snake' (United States) *Jarvan IV (Demacia) *Mon Mothma (Future Alliance) *Lena Oxton (Future Alliance) *John Sheppard (Future Alliance) *Roger Van Zant (Future Alliance) *Cassandra Pentaghast (Nevarra) *Sera Addison (Elven Republic) *Shandris Feathermoon (Kaldorei) *Moon Jae-in (South Korea) *'Raiden' (Maverick Security Consulting) *'Boris Popov' (Maverick Security Consulting) *'Kevin Washington' (Maverick Security Consulting) *'Courtney Collins' (Maverick Security Consulting) *'Wilhelm Voight' (Maverick Security Consulting) *'Sunny Emmerich' (Maverick Security Consulting) *Bladewolf (Maverick Security Consulting) *Borysław Dombrowski (Poland) *Denis Podolski (Poland) *Lech Wach (Poland) *Talon Karrde (Future Alliance) *Lance Bishop (Future Alliance) *Benjamin Sisko (Future Alliance) *Wedge Antilles (Future Alliance) *Wonder Woman (Justice League) *Tanya Ivanova (Russian Opposition) *Boba Fett (Future Alliance) *Yoda (Future Alliance) *Michael Werner (West Germany) *Matthew Baker (Schnee Wehrmacht) *Matthew Burke (United Kingdom) *Lily Cruz (Arstotzka) *Antonio Guterres (United Nations) *Cala Maria (South Korea) *Odahviing (Cyrodiilic Empire) *Gerhard SquarePants (Schnee Wehrmacht) *'SpongeBob SquarePants' (Bikini Bottomite Militia) *'Patrick Star' (Bikini Bottomite Militia) *Sandy Cheeks (Bikini Bottomite Militia) *Takeshi Hongo (Kamen Riders) *Hayato Ichimonji (Kamen Riders) *'Marcus Fenix' (Coalition of Ordered Governments) *'Augustus Cole' (Coalition of Ordered Governments) *'Dominic Santiago' (Coalition of Ordered Governments) *'Damon Baird' (Coalition of Ordered Governments) *'Anya Stroud' (Coalition of Ordered Governments) † *John Timmermans (United States) † *Tegan Williams (United Kingdom) † *Matthew 'Buck" Jones (United States) *Bruce Gutherson (United States) Coalition of the Red Star Rah-Rah Robot Crew Members (Abasi Hakim) *'Abasi Hakim' (Sudan/Nile River Coalition) † *'Abebe Mikias Emerta' (Ethiopia) † *'Kazim Ganim' (Sudan) † *'Daniel Garang' (South Sudan) † *'Keagan Ikeno' (Kenya) † *'William Tamu' (Uganda) † Others *'Lisa Loud' (Russia) *'Lola Loud' (North Korea) *'Lynn Loud' (North Vietnam) *'Luan Loud' (North Japan/Empire of the Rising Sun) *'Lori Loud' (China) *'Chandler Stone' (Cuba) *'Erwin Rommel' (Nazi Union) ⚐ *'Heinz Guderian' (Nazi Union) ⚐ *'John Burgoyne' (Redcoat Union) ⚐ *'Margaret Vanderbilt Loud' (Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) ⚐ *'Amber' (Russia) ⚐ *'Natasha Volkova' (Russia) ⚐ *'Katsuro Fujioka' (Empire of the Rising Sun) ⚐ *'Janet Perlstein' (Team Janet) ⚐ *'William Tavington' (Redcoat Union) ⚐ *'Phantom Commander' (Phantom Army) † *Hermann Fegelein (Nazi Union) *Mulatu Teshome (Ethiopia) *Omar al-Bashir (Sudan) *Salva Kiir Mayardit (South Sudan) *Uhuru Kenyatta (Kenya) *Yoweri Museveni (Uganda) *Frederick Zoller (Nazi Union) *Chariot (Undead Alliance) *Caleb Goldman (Undead Alliance) *Richard Loud III (Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) *Salvatore Santiago (Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) *Lorraine Loud (Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) *Alduin (Empire of the Rising Sun) † *Godzilla (Empire of the Rising Sun) † *King Kong (Empire of the Rising Sun) † *Tilkici (New Ottoman Empire) † *Megatron (Decepticons) † *Julio Ardiente (Kolechia) *Tyrant (T-103 Model) (Umbrella Corporation) *Alexander Isaacs (Umbrella Corporation) *Albert Wesker (Umbrella Corporation) *'Gabriel Rorke' (Federation) *'Samuel Rodrigues' (Desperado Enforcement LLC) *'Sundowner' (Desperado Enforcement LLC) *'Mistral' (Desperado Enforcement LLC) *'Monsoon' (Desperado Enforcement LLC) *'Steven Armstrong' (Federation) *Fake Lily Loud (Nazi Union) † *Tabuu (Subspace Army) † *'Charles Davis Jr.' (Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) *'Douglas Cornheiser' (Unfiied Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) *'Francis Nguyen' (Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) *'Veronica Santiago' (Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) *'Jonathan Irons' (Atlas Corporation) *'Sheldon J. Plankton' (North Korea) *'Karen Plankton' (North Korea) *'Clem Plankton' (North Korea) *'Rainchild Plankton' (North Korea) *Anatoly Cherdenko (Russia) *Alexander Romanov (Russia) *Guerilla Contra (Neo Contra) *Plant Contra (Neo Contra) *Pheromone Contra (Neo Contra) *Animal Contra (Neo Contra) *Han Weiguo (China) *Liu Lei (China) *Yu Zhongfu (China) *Wang Jiasheng (China) *Gao Jin (China) *Zhang Shengmin (China) *Wilhelm Strasse (Nazi Union) *Chang (Mafia Empire) *Gul Dukat (Cardassia) *Bevel Lemelisk (Galactic Empire) *Wilhelm Burgdorf (Nazi Union) *Cassiopeia du Couteau (Noxus) *Darth Vader (Galactic Empire) *Derrial Book (Independent Planets) *Firmus Piett (Galactic Empire) *Heinrich Himmler (Nazi Union) *Garindan (Galactic Empire) *Gilad Pellaeon (Galactic Empire) *Dooku (Sith Empire) *Tiaan Jerjerrod (Galactic Empire) *Kendal Ozzel (Galactic Empire) *Ciri (Cintra) *Gorkon (Klingon Empire) *Hideki Tojo (Empire of the Rising Sun) *Maximilian Veers (Galactic Empire) *Darius (Noxus) *Natasi Daala (Galactic Empire) *Niles Ferrer (Galactic Empire) *Nero (New Roman Empire) *Palpatine (Galactic Empire) *Terrinald Screed (Galactic Empire) *Thrawn Mitt'h'raw'nuruodo (Chiss Ascendancy) *Nute Gunray (Trade Federation) *Albert Kesselring (Nazi Union) *Shiro Kurita (New Samarkand) *Jabba the Hutt (Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) *Myrrah (Locust Horde) *Jay Gatsby (Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) *Otto Octavius (Anti-Spiderman League) *Great Leader of Shocker (Dai-Shocker) *Mercury Black (Team MTNJ) *Tyrian Callows (Team MTNJ) *Janet Neopolitan (Team MTNJ) *Jacques Schneider (Team MTNJ) Global Liberation Union *Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi (Islamic State of Iraq and Syria) *Khan Noonien Singh (Human Augment Empire) *Lady Vashj (Vashj'ir) *Ru'afo (Son'a) *Silri (Sith Empire) *Tyber Zann (Zann Consortium) *Pagan Min (Kyrat) *Amita Gavankar (Kyrat) *Sylvanas Windrunner (Silvermoon) *Iron Bull (Qunari Empire) *Nom Anor (Yuuzhan Vong) *Illidan Stormrage (Illidari Empire) *Dash Rendar (Corellia) *'Irene Engel' (Wolfenstein Order) *'Enzo Scaritoni' (Castello Rebellion) *Raul Menendez (Menendez Cartel) *Romulo Dumagit (Pulang Araw) *Nicki Ray (Blood Doom) *Hanna Gharib (Lebanese Communist Party) *Samy Gemayel (Kataeb Party) *Alden Richards (Filipino Supercouple Federation) *Maine Mendoza (Filipino Supercouple Federation) *James Reid (Filipino Supercouple Federation) *Nadine Lustre (Filipino Supercouple Federation) *Bill Cipher (Blood Doom) History Prelude President Sergio Mattarella of South Italy, after reviving Oreste Baratieri, sought to liberate Kassala from the NRC and the Nazi Union, so as to forestall NRC attacks on Eritrea. In July 2024, Baratieri and Mattarella saw their moment when the Atbarah River started to rise, and marched his small army of 112 (one-hundred and twelve) worldwide officers, 82 (eighty-two) NCOs (non-commisioned officers), 5,020 askaris, and 32,000 normal soldiers towards Kassala. Meanwhile, a travelling merchant from Kassala, Abdul Noor el-Arshad, told the rebels that the Rah-Rah Robot, a giant cheerleading robot from a The Magic School Bus Rides Again episode, Ralphie Strikes a Nerve, is now the prophecy to save the town. The Rah-Rah-Robot Returns "Wow. These six kids from the Walkerville Elementary School out of the eight of them can now once again control the Rah-Rah Robot, even if they wear their own jumpsuits, but instead of cheering for the Warthogs, they would fight for us all today, because it's World War III. I never heard, nor I never saw that they've cheered for Tim and his teammates, like Jyoti, just before the war changed almost all of everything. If Yang comes here, she will delighted that the six kids are very good at it like in Beacon War, then they'll free Jyoti and Tim from being prisoners of war. Soon, I will support the Rah-Rah Robot for Mein Führer (my leader), Weiss Schnee." --Peter Högl's reaction to the Rah-Rah-Robot crew members' return to the newly-upgraded and newly-converted Rah-Rah-Robot, The Wrath of the Nile As ordered by Miles Callisto, he ordered the factory workers of Robo-Land, including its manager, Sarah Bellum, to upgrade the Rah-Rah-Robot and convert it into a combat robot, and replace the pom-poms with weapons in order to prepare for the siege and to save the town from occupying Nazi and NRC soldiers. For Team RWBY, and at the time of the siege of Kassala, Yang Xiao Long wore a riot gear, a Magic School Bus jumpsuit and a riot helmet, Ruby Rose wore a trench coat with a military uniform underneath and an ushanka, Weiss Schnee wore a trench coat, a Waffen-Schnee officer's uniform and an officer's hat, Blake Belladonna wore a U.S. Special Forces uniform and an combat helmet. First Attacks First Battle Against Hakim's Rah-Rah Robot "Comrades, we will now be working together for comradeship by using our scythes!" --Walovlir Motovov to Ruby Rose and Red Conscript Rose when they are using scythes together to attack Hakim when he is controlling Abasi Hakim's own Rah-Rah-Robot while being helped by Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann, Keesha and Wanda, The Wrath of the Nile Massacres Meeting the Jaegers Yamarashi Attacks First Suicide Bombings by ISIS Fiery Variations Invade Kassala Meeting Batman London Monitor Encounters Night Firebombings "Damn this napalm bombing strike! It kills me a lot, even at night!" --Dorothy Anne (D.A.) Rourke describing the napalm firebombings that are dropped in Kassala from Messerschmitt Me 323s, which happen at night, The Wrath of the Nile Finding Yasmin al-Arif Death of Yasmin al-Arif "Goodbye... Sensational Six. Everything will be okay... for now." --Yasmin al-Arif's last words, The Wrath of the Nile Avenging John Timmermans "Brave soldiers and comrades-in-arms, to those who may concern, we are going to save the people of Kassala, including Jyoti and Tim for victory. You can win and join us for you can as we avenge our good comrade, Captain John Michael Timmermans." "We can save the people of Kassala like what we saved the people of Vale for the promises of Yang Xiao Long, Ms. Frizzle, Miles Callisto and Lana Loud. Let us all move together to fight enemies by our Rah-Rah Robot." "We are heroes, and no one can stop us, fighting for freedom and for justice!" "If something or someone does not like the Faunus Massacre or the Kassala Massacre in the Beacon War or this great siege, me and my friends would not let the killers of these poor and innocent civilians survive. Soon, the Rah-Rah Robot will help the victims and the traitors who went on against this great massacre." More Giant Mechas Arrive "More Grand Alliance mechas! It's finally happening! We're liberating Kassala!" --Ralphie Tennelli, when being happy about the arrival of Grand Alliance mechas, The Wrath of the Nile Dueling Against Tabuu "Comrades, you know what will happen when this massacre is like in the Battle of Stalingrad and some tank fighting of Battle of Kursk. Now more and more people are dead by our enemies fighting in Kassala. That is, it is bad for us to kill people. Today, we will praise ourselves for having more mechas than the other two alliances, but sometimes, it is about starting a large war with giant robots and tanks. Soon, many people of Kassala will now be the Sudanese Militia. Now we are the USRAC, the new version of the Soviet Union with even more power to help the others to destroy the Engel Reich like when in World War II, the Allied powers did destroy the Third Reich, and now we will help the people of the Grand Alliance. Now this battle will be a combination and modernization of the battle of Kursk and the battle of Stalingrad... yet with giant robots." --Yevgeniy Motovov in his speech before he uses his own Gundam again to attack at Janet and Luan's Gundams before Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the PAW Patrol, the Preschool Grils, the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy were ready to fight Tabuu on foot during the siege of Kassala, The Wraith of the Nile During the battle, and as a reference to most battle scenes from Captain America: Civil War mixed with Avengers: Age of Ultron, Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds the PAW Patrol, the Preschool Girls, the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy would be teaming up all together like in Avengers: Infinity War. First, the USRAC, the UK and the USA will provide support for those heroes. Second, the Future Alliance, South Korea, South Vietnam, South Japan, Taiwan, Erathia and the Order Empire will provide support for those heroes also. Third, Australia, New Zealand, Egypt, Israel, Saudi Arabia, South Africa, Brazil, Wakanda, India and the rest of NATO nations will support for those of heroes as well. However, they will fight against the Engel Reich, the terrorists and Blood Doom, yet, both sides must take on against the Subspace Army, North Korea, China, Russia, North Vietnam, Empire of the Rising Sun (North Japan), the Fire Nation, al-Qaeda, East Germany, Iran, the Undead Alliance, the Nile River Coalition, the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union and the Irken Empire as well, just as they're trying to rescue Tim Jamal and Jyoti Kaur. Just as the war progressed, Numbuh 1 would be going to give out weapons and too much candy for them to go on a sugar rush, just as they'll be facing against Tabuu from Super Smash Bros Brawl, which he will be so powerful than Thanos from Avengers: Infinity War and Darkseid from Superman. Yet, if all else fails, Goku and Yang Xiao Long would both go into Ultra Instinct and use their spirit bombs together in an attempt to end this conflict once and for all. Unfortunately, Tabuu's death didn't lead to the end of this conflict, but it eventually worsened when the Korean People's Army unleashed its own giant robots, even mechas, to avenge Tabuu, and yet the Subspace Army did survive instead, even without Tabuu, unlike in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where all of the Subspace Army are supposed to be vanquished after his death. However, what's worse is that Bill Cipher also petrified Ed, Edd, Eddy, Numbuh 1, Goku, the Avengers, Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the PAW Patrol, the Preschool Girls, the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy with his eye beam and are sent to the top of the Fearamid where he resides, and they were joined with Ford Pines. Helping the Brits Meeting Team CRDL "Wow. I guess Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, D.A. and Keesha will be heroes of this town since I knew they're wearing their jumpsuits, just as they reuse the old Rah-Rah-Robot. I'll never bully them when I fell in love like this just like what Walovir's wife said. Brings me back to boy scouts." --Cardin Winchester about Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, D.A. and Keesha when they use the Rah-Rah Robot once again, The Wrath of the Nile Bloodbath in Atbara River Arrival of a New Team "Comrades, generals, soldiers, and giant robot crew members... may I have your attention please? Melody Carmichael, Melvin Carmichael, Violet Chan, Kaylee Myers, Joseph Myers and Todd Calvin have arrived and are ready to battle to save the town from total NRC military control." --Lt. Zofia Ismailova to the crew of the Rah-Rah-Robot and their allies about the arrival of Melody Carmichael, Melvin Carmichael, Violet Chan, Kaylee Myers, Joseph Myers and Todd Calvin during the siege of Kassala, The Wrath of the Nile Arrival of Another New Team "Now the third Rah-Rah-Robot of ours is ready to help us. We have Lincoln Loud on the head, Ratchet and Clank on the right hand, Megaman on the left hand, Bomberman on the trunk rotations, Mario on the left foot and Sonic on the right foot. Soon Giant Comrade, they will help the Schnee Afrika Korps, the United Schnee Liberty Command, Weiss Schnee and Whitley Schnee for our comrades... like you. All of you. The twelve of you children. You'll be ready for them to provide support for the six of these gentlemen out there. Also, we have the third Rah-Rah-Robot of our own, Giant Comrade. We call it... Loud Alpha. It's named after Cherno Alpha. Sasha Kaidanovsky and Aleksis Kaidanovsky will be so proud." --Lt. Zofia Ismailova to the crews of the Rah-Rah-Robot and Mel Danger, including their allies, just after Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ratchet, Clank, Bomberman, Mega Man and Lincoln Loud came to pilot on Loud Alpha, an upgraded variant of the Rah-Rah-Robot, The Wrath of the Nile Liberating Mukram "Alrighty crew, now that we've liberated half of Kassala, me and all of you crew members will be moving on to be ready to save Tim and Jyoti, but we also must save the people of Kassala. Soon, we must be able to help everyone else in this dying town, and with the help of these UN peacekeepers and USLC Marines. Finally, we will attack the enemies for our victory. Now Rah-Rah-Robot crew, let's save Kassala, Tim and Jyoti, because I can think I can manage that... to end this massacre... for our dear Führer herself, Weiss Schnee, and for our dear commander himself, Miles Callisto. Also, let's finish those of what we've already started here... for the safety of America." --Ralphie Tennelli, when nervously ready to liberate Mukram, a suburb in Kassala, The Wrath of the Nile The Arrival of Crimson Doki "First time that the Hollow Infection will soon be destroyed with our will to attack at Tabuu together, then all of us and our friends won't have to be infected by this enemy infection. Now Crimson Doki will arrive to fight against these damn infected bugs and these damn infected Hollow Knight clones, and then it is a new hope to us for the safety of the non-infected. --Blake Belladonna to Team Doki when informing at her team and the Rah-Rah-Robot crew members and the other mecha pilots when Crimson Doki is built, The Hollow Infection Killing Abasi Hakim Retreat and Continuation of the North African Crisis An account of the capture of Kassala was published in the New York Times on July 20, 2024: "Rome, July 19.- ...The attack upon the earthworks and metalworks of the NRC forces were at once ordered and a fiercely contested battle ensued. The NRC fought desperately, but were finally driven from their position, leaving hundreds of dead and wounded in and about the intrenchments. Being hotly pursued, the NRC scattered under a continuous fire, and many of them in their efforts to escape plunged into the River Atbara, hoping to reach the other side. ...Hundreds of the enemy were drowned, and it is believed that none succeeded in reaching the opposite bank." Aftermath Rommel surrendered to Team RWBY and the crew of the Rah-Rah Robot for his loss in Africa for his loss and his faults about the very hard-fought battle in Kassala, but he decided that his forces will fight on outside Africa. One night after the siege of Kassala, a big celebration is held around the town with a grand fireworks display. Ralphie's speech became more motivating to anti-NRC rebels. Meanwhile, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA, the newly-recast Liberty Bell is rung by Lily Loud, signalling that the siege of Kassala has won. The Grand Alliance forces captured two flags and a number of artilleries, in addition, the Italians freed many slaves, including "many white men and about a thousands of the remnants of the former Egyptian garrisons; also a large number from the tribes around, such as the Beni-Amer." On July 23 the General Oreste Baratieri is hired by the Future Alliance as a henchman to Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Weiss, Motovov and Högl, leaving a garrison of a thousand men with two guns under Colonel Turitto. Three years later, in 2027, the Italians gave to the UN the control of Kassala, returning to their UN-occupied Eritrea, in order to get international recognition of the international territory of Eritrea from the United Nations. The next morning, clips of the siege of Kassala are shown in movie theaters in all Grand Alliance-supporting countries. While "It's a Long Way to Tipperary" is played on the background, the clips of the siege of Kassala made the crowd go on a round of applause, thus optimism is raised higher. A few days later, the Nazi Union, with the help of the UCRD and the Nile River Coalition will be planning to invent the Golden Matrix, the Nazi Matrix and the Nile Matrix to kill Team Magic School Bus to make them look and do better than the Rah-Rah-Robot. Soon, the Nazi Union made Fake Cala Maria to fight for the UCRD and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. The following week, Ahmed al-Arif became a successful businessman when he opened a new bakery caled "Bakery Libertas." Soon, Richard Loud Jr. betrayed his grandson's loyalty, and quits his service to the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force after sparking such controversy regarding the siege of Kassala, the Rah-Rah-Robot, its crew, and their supports, and moved on to Schnee Wehrmacht. Soon, three types of Robot Matrixes: Nile Matrix, Golden Matrix and Nazi Matrix, will be finished by Grant, Lilith, Wehrmacht, the NRC and the UCRD Army. Also,Grant and Lilith will also revive Dark Weiss, Evil Marie, Hakim, Fake Coco, Death Lich, the Fake Loud sisters, Fake Lincoln, Fake Timmy, Fake SpongeBob, Fake Nora, Fake Pyrrha, Fake Jaune, Fake Lie Ren and more to make them have revenge after the Adventure Bay War..Grant and Lilith will also invent Grimm Matrix, Lich Matrix, Gang Matrix, Hydra Matrix, CR-I Matrix, Sadistic Matrix and Robot Conqueror for guarding them, but Dark Weiss and Evil Marie will also be guards for both Grant and Lilith after the Mexican-American Border War. Soon, Grant and Lilith will build their army, including humans, robots and monsters, and then, by turning Mountain Glenn into Axis City after attacking Grimm attackers for their ability to build more strength. Grant and Lilith will get more powers, more strength and they would never die by their powers. Also,It is their ability to be the strongest faction of the Coalition of the Red Star if Grant and Lilith get more strength than the Rah-Rah-Robot. Now it is the birth of strongest faction of the Coalition of the Red Star,', the kingdom of Axisvania. Legacy "Just like what Winston Churchill said to the brave men who fought in the battle of Britain back in World War II, which lasted throughout the year 1940, where the Luftwaffe failed to take over our dear island of Britain by the Royal Air Force of our own, it is that, never again in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few. The new generation of The Few. They are daring giant robot pilots and mecha pilots of our own whose bravery and courage made that, in the end, the Coalition of the Red Star war machine had proven failed to break Egyptian morale, and instead, strengthening determination to defeat the Coalition of the Red Star. This battle ended after such a week of bloodbath as the Nile River Coalition focuses on Libya. Overall, this raid killed half of civilians living in this once peaceful market town of Kassala, but we have liberated it today for the sake of the freedom and peace of all the African peoples they would seek and find every single day. However, I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat. Arm yourselves, and be ye men of valor, and be in readiness for the conflict; for it is better for us to perish in battle than to look upon the outrage of our nation and our altar. As the Will of God is in Heaven, even so let it be. We shall go on to the end. We shall fight in the Nile regions, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend the Grand Alliance, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender, and that, dear fellow comrades of mine, this was their finest hour." --Lincoln Loud in an inspirational speech to the people of Kassala that the giant robot pilots (especially the crew members of the Rah-Rah Robot) are now called The Few, Red Scythes of Friendship Category:Battles Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:World War III Events